Don't Ever Change
by RedSkyes
Summary: “Mary, last night Elli came up with the most brilliant plan ever to help get Gray notice you.” Mary glanced at Elli nervously. “We have to give you a makeover!” Oneshot. Slight Grary.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.

Claire hummed to herself as she walked out of her farm to get to the inn. Tonight was Saturday, which meant it was the night of their weekly sleepover. Since it had been at her house last weekend, they were all gathering at the inn tonight, around seven o'clock.

"Hey Doug, is Ann upstairs?" Claire asked as she entered the inn. Doug nodded, not paying much attention, and Claire scurried up the stairs. She burst through the door of the first room and grinned widely at her friend who was currently making the beds. She quickly sat down ignoring the waitress' protests and pulled Ann down with her.

"So, what's the status?"

"Can we stand up? I just made these beds you know!"

Claire groaned and pulled her friend back onto the bed. "I don't care about you having to clean, what is the status!?"

"On the sleepover?"

"Yes Ann, the sleepover, which we're having tonight. I'd really like to know who's coming! And we did you ask Karen if she got the snacks? Those are important too."

"I haven't asked Karen about the snacks and Mary's the only one who can't make it."

"What!? Mary can't make it!?"

"Yeah. I think they're celebrating her dad's birthday."

"AND SHE'S MISSING THE SLEEPOVER!?"

"Calm down Claire."

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN MARY IS MISSING THE MOST IMPORTANT NIGHT OF OUR LIVES!?"

"You make it sound like we're getting married or losing our virginity."

"Oh no way, this is way more important. Plus Karen's already lost her virginity."

"What!?" Claire rolled her eyes and finally stood up. Without explanation she dragged Ann out of the inn and to the library.

"We have to convince Mary to miss that little party she's having tonight. She needs to come."

Ann rolled her eyes and released herself from Claire's grip. "It's Basil's birthday. She's probably being forced. You know how Anna is."

"Who doesn't, but Mary should be able to stand up to her own mother!" Claire declared. She threw open the door and Mary jumped nearly ten feet in the air.

"U-um… hello. What are you guys doing here?" she asked nervously and adjusted her glasses. "Are you getting a book?"

Claire glared at her until she coughed. "Why aren't you coming tonight?"

"D-didn't Ann tell you? I have t-to go to my dad's party." She explained. She winced as Claire stomped her foot, clearly frustrated.

"Mary, you need to learn to stick up to your mother! Don't let yourself be pushed around! Just come to the party tonight!"

"U-um… wouldn't missing my father's party for the sleepover be considered as letting you push me around?" Claire rolled her eyes and glanced at Ann. Ann looked at both of them, silently pleading for two different things, and shook her head to both.

"I'm staying out of it."

"Fine! I like Elli and Popuri more than you now." Claire exclaimed.

"I would come if it had been yesterday, or even tomorrow. I'm sorry I just can't miss his birthday." Claire sighed heavily, but finally gave up. She waved goodbye and dragged Ann with her as she walked out the door.

"Claire, my dad will kill me if I don't get back soon. He's already angry about the sleepover."

"Well I will talk some sense into him later; right now we have to go see if Karen got the food."

"I'm sure she's gotten it. She works at the supermarket after all so she could wait as long as she wanted."

"Maybe… but we're going to see anyways." Ann sighed and allowed herself to be dragged, knowing there'd be no way to stop it.

"Claire!" Claire waved, finally letting go of Ann, and they both walked over to the counter, where Karen was currently counting money.

"And Ann." Ann muttered, slightly hurt. Karen ignored her and gave Claire a hug.

"Is everything ready for tonight?"

"Mostly, did you get the snacks?"

She stared at the blonde, but noticed she was completely serious. "Um Claire… I work and live at a supermarket. I could come here at ten and still have the snacks."

"Well good, because who knows how long the snacks will last. Ann eats like a pig!" Ann turned around and glared at Claire, but she ignored it.

"You have a point. Maybe I'll pack doubles just in case. Remember last time when she ate three packs of chocolate herself? She must've blown up like a balloon the next day!

"Uh… hello? I am standing right here! And I just like food, okay?" Karen smiled and winked at her. Ann rolled her eyes and leaned up against the counter. She fiddled with her thumbs as Claire and Karen babbled on about the sleepover and complained how Mary wasn't going to be there.

"We should go over and convince her!" Karen exclaimed.

"We already tried. Well, I did. Ann wouldn't argue with me." She said, glaring at the waitress who was currently not paying attention. "But maybe since you're more persistent, she'll listen to you."

"Mary never listens to me. She'd probably listen to Elli though. We should get Elli to tell her!" Claire agreed and the two walked out of the supermarket with Ann on their trail.

--

"I can see why Mary won't come. It's her father's birthday; she shouldn't miss it for a sleepover."

"It's not just a sleepover Elli, it's the weekly sleepover. None of us have ever missed one." Karen explained. Claire nodded in agreement and Ann sighed heavily.

"Actually… didn't you miss one once Karen?" Claire asked. Karen sent her a death glare and she shut up, going to stand beside Ann.

"None of us girls should ever miss a sleepover! It's simply the girl rule. It's like… one of us missing the other ones marriage! It's just rude."

"Karen, I think you're overreacting a little. It's just one. I mean she'll be at the one next week. Besides, it's just one less person Ann has to clean up after right?"

"Thank the Goddess." Karen huffed and crossed her arms, turning away from them. The other three exchanged glances and Claire tapped Karen on the shoulder.

"Um… well Mary usually is the first one to fall asleep anyways right… so we might be able to stay up later now?" Karen turned back around, grinning.

"I have an idea! We should prank call her!"

"Karen, that's a dumb idea." Ann stated immediately. Karen stuck her tongue out at her and flipped her hair.

"Just because I'm smarter doesn't mean you should be jealous. Jealousy _is_ one of the seven deadly sins." Ann rolled her eyes and began walking out the door. Claire and Karen followed and Elli waved goodbye weakly.

"I have to get back to work." Ann said.

"Yeah… I should probably get back to the supermarket. Mom said the only way I could get snacks was if I worked for it." Karen said sadly.

"Doesn't she always say that?" Ann asked. Karen shrugged and nodded, waving goodbye as she walked back to the supermarket. Claire walked to the inn with Ann and decided to stay there for a while.

--

"I waited all week for this sleepover! I just have a feeling it's going to be a really good one!" Popuri exclaimed as she and Claire made their way to the inn. Ann had kicked Claire out of the inn when she had tried to help and it hadn't worked out so well.

"I know! I just know it'll be great. Too bad Mary's going to miss it."

"She is? Why would she miss it? Karen's the only one of us who's ever missed it. I know I'm never going to! I'll always stay true to my sisters!" Popuri exclaimed. Claire laughed and hit Popuri with her pillow. They continued giggling until they reached the inn.

"I'm so excited! This is going to be great!" Claire exclaimed pumping her fist in the air. Popuri nodded in agreement and threw open the door. Doug greeted them with a wave and the girls made their way upstairs.

"Ann, they're here!" Karen exclaimed running to the door and forcing both girls into a group hug. "We're only waiting for Elli."

"I'm here." Elli said appearing in the door behind Popuri and Claire. They moved aside and she stepped in, blushing slightly.

"Did something happen with you and Doctor?" Popuri asked immediately, causing Elli's blush to darken.

"Tell us!" Karen demanded, practically jumping with excitement.

"I-it was nothing."

"If it was nothing you wouldn't be blushing like that!" Claire yelled poking her cheek.

"You're redder than a tomato!" Ann exclaimed, seemingly interested now too.

"Tell us please, Elli!" Popuri pleaded, actually getting down on her knees. Elli sighed and sat on the bed. She couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face.

"It was nothing, really. He just told me that I did a great job at work." The four other girls exchanged glances as Elli blushed once again.

"And…?" Karen asked, prodding for more.

"And… he asked if I'd like to help him search for herbs sometime." She hid her face as the girls squealed.

"That's so great Elli!" Claire exclaimed.

"Yeah! Cliff doesn't even talk to me in full sentences, he's too shy." Ann explained sadly.

"Rick is still hung up on the best friends thing. I feel like punching him out sometimes! He just doesn't get my hints!"

"Yeah, well at least your guys are here all year. I miss Kai so much."

"It's okay Pop; at least the guys you like are all in your age group." Claire said sadly. They looked over at her, obviously interested in what she had to say. "The guy I like probably wouldn't even look at me twice! But he's just so nice."

"Who is it?" Ann demanded.

"Carter."

"The priest?" Karen questioned.

"There's no other Carter." Ann replied.

"That's so sweet." Elli smiled.

"Aww! What a cute little crush." Popuri added.

"Yeah, and that's all it ever will be! He's like… in his thirties and whenever I go to the church I blush like mad and stutter and he just laughs at me sometimes, clueless that I like him. He probably thinks I like Cliff. That's why he got me to show him around."

"You did what?" Karen smacked Ann and patted Claire's shoulder reassuringly.

"At least you're not both shy. I feel so bad for Mary. I mean, her and Gray's relationship will go nowhere if they don't talk to each other!" Popuri exclaimed.

"Oh I know! He goes to the library every day, obviously he likes her, but all Mary does is blush and read her books." Karen explained. She sighed heavily and shook her head slowly.

"Well maybe she just needs to catch his attention somehow." Elli explained. Karen regarded her curiously and was suddenly bombarded with an idea.

"Elli, you're a genius!" She exclaimed hugging the confused nurse.

"U-um… thank you?" She asked more than replied.

"We can give Mary a makeover to get Gray's attention!" Karen exclaimed. Claire and Popuri grinned while Elli and Ann exchanged worried glances.

"Karen, I didn't exactly mean by giving her a makeover. I simply meant… putting them in a situation where they were together or something."

"Don't be so modest Elli. It's because of your brilliant idea that Gray and Mary will finally talk!" Claire exclaimed.

"Don't you think we should ask Mary if she's okay with this?" Ann asked, trying her hardest to change their minds.

"I would be okay with it. I'm sure Mary would love a makeover. We could give do it tomorrow! Most things are closed so it's perfect!" Elli sighed heavily while Karen, Claire and Popuri babbled on.

"I'm going to sleep." Ann announced. She put her pillow over her head; hoping maybe tomorrow wouldn't be as bad as she knew it would be.

--

The next morning Claire woke up and hurriedly woke everyone up after her. They packed up their stuff and rushed out the inn, despite the protests from Elli and Ann.

"Do you think Mary will actually let them give her a makeover?" Elli asked, sounding slightly worried as they got closer to the library.

"With Karen in charge, she doesn't have much of a choice." Ann replied. They burst through the library door and Mary looked up from her book, slightly curious and probably nervous.

"Mary, last night Elli came up with the most brilliant plan ever to help get Gray notice you." Mary glanced at Elli nervously. "We have to give you a makeover!" Karen exclaimed. Mary blanched and fixed her glasses, coughing slightly as she did so.

"A m-makeover?" she asked. "Is that really necessary?"

"You want Gray to notice you don't you?" Claire questioned. Mary shrugged, still a little shocked.

"Of course she does. She's probably just a little overwhelmed. Don't worry Mary; we'll take care of everything." Karen reassured her. Ann bit her lip and Elli sighed, Mary was in for a tough day.

"We're starting today! We're going to go to the supermarket since it's closed and we'll work on everything!" Popuri exclaimed happily.

"I have to stay here today." Karen shook her head. She gestured to the whole room, but Mary just stared her, obviously confused.

"It's empty Mary. No one's going to come. We'll put a closed sign on the door just in case."

"B-but my mom would never allow it."

"She already did. Now just come on!" Claire exclaimed nearly dragging Mary out the door.

"I'm sorry Mary. I didn't mean to give Karen the idea. I just said maybe you needed to get Gray's attention and then she decided we should give you a makeover." Elli explained. Mary didn't have time to answer as she was forced to sit down on Karen's bed.

"Okay! Operation Makeover is a go! Alright, I'll do her face, Claire you're in charge of her hair. Make it pretty! Popuri you do her nails, and Ann you can do her feet. As for you Elli… well I'm trusting you with clothes. Clothes can make or break a girl so choose wisely! It's time!"

"Why do I have to be in charge of feet? I don't even like feet." Ann complained.

"Do you want to live to see tomorrow?" Karen threatened. Ann huffed and quickly took off Mary's shoes. Karen yelled orders at every girl while Mary sat there, completely shocked, and obeyed Karen's very command.

--

"Finished!" Karen exclaimed a few hours later.

"Wow… you look…" Claire started

"Pretty!" Popuri exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Ann added.

"Beautiful." Elli agreed.

"Like a total babe!" Karen yelled. They high-fived and babbled, while Mary blushed, still getting over their compliments.

"Can I look in the mirror?" Karen nodded and walked her over to the bathroom. She nearly gasped, she looked nothing like herself. Claire had curled her hair so she had loose ringlets and it kind of bounced when she walked. Karen had given her contacts and had stuck with makeup that really made her eyes pop. Popuri had filed her nails perfectly and had given her a French manicure. Ann hadn't done the greatest job on her toes, but for Ann it was okay. She loved her outfit. Elli had picked out a beautiful violet sundress that accentuated her curves perfectly, but didn't show much. It had a sort of belt thing just above her hips and she loved the design.

"Wow." She muttered.

"I know right!? We did amazing!" Claire exclaimed. The girls giggled and had a nice little group hug.

"Time to test it out!" Karen shouted.

"Where?" Ann asked.

"The library of course!" Karen nodded and the girls walked the two minute walk to the library. Luckily, Gray wasn't there yet.

"We'll be upstairs." Mary sat at the counter and watched as they all went upstairs except for Elli.

"You really do look great Mary. I think you'll definitely catch his attention." Mary smiled and thanked her. Elli walked up the stairs quickly as the door opened. Mary put her head down to read. When the door closed she looked up casually and blushed as she realized he was looking at her. He blushed too and quickly hid his face with his hat.

"U-um… is there a certain book you want?" She asked finally getting the courage to speak. He looked over at her, his face still covered by his hat.

"W-well… I… um… I just need some books… on… tools." Mary nodded and walked to the third shelf.

"They're all right here. Just… um… tell me if you need anything." She began to walk away but he stopped her.

"I… um… well the uh… fireworks festival is coming up and I… um… w-w-well would you… like to… um… maybe go with… me?" Mary blushed, and smiled when she noticed Gray was also blushing.

"Yes." She said, her grin getting wider. "Was that all you wanted?"

She regarded him curiously as he walked over to the counter and took her glasses from where Karen had left them and slid them on her.

"Don't ever change."

* * *

_AN: _I quite liked writing this :) There's been so many Graires lately, I feel bad for Mary. She's always left in the dust T-T Well anyways, if you're reading this I take it you read the story(or just skipped to the bottom) so thanks for reading! And reviews would be greatly appreciated :) Oh yes, sorry for any spelling mistakes or anything like that.


End file.
